deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nu-13 X Vatista
Nu-13 X Vatista is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE, and is a a SEASON II opener. Description BlazBlue X Under Night IN-BIRTH! A war between Living Weapons Ensues! Will the 13th Murakumo Unit prove that emotionless concepts, and 8 Ruthless blades can kill her adversaries, or will newcomer: Vatista, prove that technology is not truly needed to succeed, but rather, some kind of Angelic concept? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Boomstick: We've seen Guns, swords, Kung Fu, HELL, EVEN WEAPONS THAT ACT ON THEIR OWN! Wiz: But never once, two similar combatants that can be used as weapons themselves. Like these two combatants. Boomstick: I bet Ol Nu will give poor Vatista the up skirt if she loses... Wiz: Nu-13, the emotionless 13th Prime Field Device. Boomstick: And Vatista, the Automatic Nerve, whatever that is... Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win... A DEATH BATTLE. Nu-13 Wiz: As the Black Beast was destroyed, along with the 12th Prime Field Device: Mu-12, also known as Noel Vermillion, Relius Clover, and Kokonoe Mercury, the spawn of Six Hero's Jubei, and Konoe A. Mercury, made a deal... Boomstick: It was a deal SO CRAZY, it still worked to this day! Wiz: "Let's build a thirteenth Prime Field Device based off of Saya, the Imperator." Boomstick: Those two MUST be DAMN intelligent, because the end result was beyond what Sōichirō Unomaru of XBlaze could ever realize in the end! Wiz: Nu-13 is a Prime Field Device of near emotionless ideas. Created shortly after Mu-12, at the end of the same year, she was initially based on the Es-N units from 2050. Boomstick: Wait! What about Alpha-1? Wiz: Try and keep up! Es, the wielder of what we would know today as the Murakumo unit, is the 0th prime field device, and looks nothing like the rest of her kind. Sōichirō Unomaru, a major antagonist revealed near the end of XBlaze, created a better, more sophisticated version of the Prime Field Device called Es-N. Eight were created, and were HIGHLY successful. Es couldn't beat them, and Touya Kagari, protagonist of said game, was pinned by the emotionless machines' Energy Blades. All hope is lost. Boomstick: BUT, Sechs came out of the blue, and destroyed all the Es-N units with too much ease, and even killed Unomaru without mercy! And he is a bigger bad than that mentally unstable perv! Wiz: But what Sechs didn't realize before his death by Touya, and his obtained Murakumo unit from Es, is that a ninth Es-N unit was in development, and was under the wing of Mei Amanohokosaka. Boomstick: And that's how we got Lambda-11, Mu-12, AND Nu-13! Wiz: Nu is ruthless, using her eight blades with violence in her heart. Boomstick: She can also use energy blades, a rolling one, summon blades from below, alter gravity, summon a portal that shoots blades, slam down MORE FRIGGEN BLADES, use her over drive... Nu-13: Overclocking... Boomstick: AND, SHE CAN FRIGGEN SUMMON A GIANT BLADE TO END THE FIGHT! Holy SHIT! That, is a lot of swords! Wiz: Nu is a dangerous being. She is quicker than many opponents. She has many swords. And so few were able to stop her. Boomstick: Not only is she interested in Ragna, she will fight for his love, and her pleasure... Ah... If only people were this ruthless. Wiz: Nu is Fast, Nu has the fact the she was previously been banned from tournaments in earlier BlazBlue Games, starting at its introduction at Calamity Trigger. Yes. She's been banned for that long... Boomstick: But batteries are definitely not included for Nu. Although she can do combos, she is vulnerable from behind! She also wants to fuse with Ragna, who, keeps rejecting. Wiz: Out of all the Male BlazBlue characters, why the one who has one of the biggest bounties in ALL OF BLAZBLUE?! Boomstick: She also believes Ragna should be killed by her, and nobody else. Just because she loves him... Aww... Wiz: But her biggest weakness is that she can easily be manipulated. Just ordering a command to a humanoid equivalent to a computer would mean a Prime Field Device is a slave to just about anyone. Boomstick: But with swords, swords, AND MORE SWORDS, Nu-13 is about to rain hell on the worlds she is killing. Say, Nu, locate, and KILL Rachel Alucard, will ya? Nu-13: Roger. Boomstick: Eheh, Anytime now... Nu-13: Irregularity detected... Switching to kill mode. Executing target... Boomstick: Poor Rachel, she totally deserved it for making Ragna feel bad that his Azure Grimoire is a fake. Vatista (*Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Silent Moonlight(Beginning 2)*) Wiz: Every month or so, the Hollow Night begins... Many an In-Birth fight to the death until one, destroys the core, also known as the Abyss, All want to do this. Vatista, however, doesn't want to be part of the carnage... Boomstick: Yeah, espe- OH MY GOD! A NAKED WOMAN?! What the SHIT is going on, Wiz??? Wiz: It has been a long time since Vatista, the Puppet of Ressurection, has seen conflict with the Hollow Night, and the War between Yato (Night Blade) and Liect Kreis that's still going on today. Boomstick: Yeah, but SERIOUSLY! this is Teen-Rated! YOU CALL THIS T MATERIAL!? Wiz: It's surprising to note that Vatista's XX chromosome related private parts are entirely hidden. Boomstick, get your fricken mind out of the GUTTER! Besides, she's a Living Weapon, known as an Automatic Nerve. Boomstick: But seriously, though! This isn't BC times! Vatista: ...Clothes? Oh, of course. Automatic Nerves do not require them. Boomstick: Not only am I concerned for Vatista's dignity, I'm concerned f-''' Wiz: '''BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: So sorry guys... I had to do such mental crap to pass the time... Wiz: Eventually, Vatista somehow, gets her suit on, and starts fighting... Boomstick: Vatista is basically someone who was given direct orders from her creator from LONG ago to save those from Paradox, AKA Hilda, the final opponent of the Under Night IN-BIRTH series, AND watch over the In-Births themselves... Yeah, that sounds ab- HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! Wiz: I was afraid of this, after Orie encounters Vatista, she too is shocked at the human-like Automatic Nerve, naked, and, puts her suit on AGAIN. Thankfully, this doesn't happen again, for the rest of the game. Boomstick: Can't we stop talking about INDECENT EXPOSURE, AND START TALKING ABOUT HER DAMNED MOVES!?! I JUST WANT SOME REAL FUN, NOT FUCKING HENTAI... ''' Wiz: Sure, oh and by the way, Under Night IN-BIRTH is not a Hentai. so, JUST REST EASY. '''Boomstick: Vatista is a vicious little Automatic Nerve, able to shoot a slow projectile that can be used as a shield, sacrifice for recoil for a speeding bullet, or even charge up a giant energy ball to tear opponents apart like bowling pins. Wiz: Her kicks are also very devastating surprisingly, even for female standards... Boomstick: Vatista also has- WHAT THE FUCK! LASERS!?! Wiz: Yes, lasers. Vatista can charge while moving foward, can anti-air at 30 degrees upward, and in the air, 30 degrees downward. Boomstick: She is also a trap setter, by putting stuff in the ground that EXPLODES! Jeez this thing is ruthless! Wiz: She can also perform drill kicks. Boomstick: Jeez, all sorts of crap, what else does she have, goddammit? Wiz: As a matter of fact, she is capable of A Force Function. This one in particular shoots mini lasers from Vatista's fingertips, and it can be used over and over. Boomstick: SERIOUSLY?! More Lasers!!? Is this bitch projectile heavy?! Wiz: That's not even the end of it. THESE, are the end of it, Vatista is capable of moves called Infinite Worths. In this case, a GIANT LASER, and can destroy an area by using six of her seven wings to trap an opponent, and if the opponent is low on health, take it away Boomstick! Boomstick: AND THEN THERE IS NO MORE ANYTHING, BITCH! Wiz: Vatista is clearly ancient for a machine, and uses her adapting towards situations regarding learning of what time period she is in. Boomstick: She is also capable of the FLS of Binding: Restriction. Not like either of us know what it does. Wiz: But her weapon: the Aegis-Attributer unit called Crimson Wings: Seven Flowers allows her to use six of seven of her wings. Boomstick: Why the hell would anyone use all but one of her wing? What is this? Wiz: Vatista obviously simply doesn't use it. It is even stated in her incantation she only needs six of her seven wings to use her Infinite Worths EXS. Boomstick: Oh. Anywho, as a Void Hunter, Vatista has a rivalry towards Merkava. But that's not important! let's get to the Sunny side of life shall we? Wiz: Vatista can absorb EXS, where as her major enemy, the Voids must consume Existence to obtain this energy, if they even care at all. Boomstick: She is also capable of resisting grudges, as these are immoral. Wiz: True, until... Boomstick: NO! PLEASE SAVE NANASE FOR LATER! Wiz: Fine... Finally, she learns from other In-Births about present day Earth. Boomstick: As the sun sets, the voids are HUNGRY! Wiz: Vatista is surprisingly Low-Tier. You would expect someone with lasers, and one of the most powerful Infinite Worths in all of Under Night IN-BIRTH to be stronger. Boomstick: You'd expect her feet to do better but, no. they don't. Wiz: She is Naïve of the world around her, thinking it should've died by today's standards. After all, civilization was STRUGGLING to keep things on their toes. It is even unknown when exactly the Automatic Nerve Units were built. Boomstick: Vatista didn't even finish Hilda off! BULLFUCKRATS! She really was a witch! Witch Hunt Leader: BURN THE WITCH! The Quarter Guy & WiiDude in unison: THANK YOU! Wiz: Not to mention, Hyde lost to Hilda in that fight. Yeah, he really is a hero for that. Sheldon Cooper: Was that... Sarcasm? Boomstick: We could mention other things, BUT, this is sufficient enough. Wiz: Could mere ancient technology win out over technology of our kind? Boomstick: IF SHE WAS ABLE TO KICK Waldstein's ASS , SHE'D FUCKING BETTER! Vatista: Activation diagnostics, complete. Minimal damage incurred. This was an adequate test of my abilities. If you are representative of In-births of this age, I have nothing to worry about. DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Previously on an episode of DEATH BATTLE... Taokaka: (Shreds a butterfly.) Sol Badguy: THAT WAS A WASTE OF TIME! Now... (Rain pours, and Thunder crashes.) Taokaka: One, Two Three, Four... I dunno how to count no more... Hmmm? Burnt pieces of... Tao then pushes the ash of what's left of the cover of the script. Taokaka: BlazBlue? Somebody must have played with fire this freezing cold at night... I wonder where Good Guy is... Before Tao could examine the remains of what was actually Ragna's soul as the Black Beast, a certain Bounty Hunter caught Tao by surprise. ???: GUN FLAME! Sol Badguy put Tao in fear. She never saw the man with Fireseal for a sword coming. Taokaka: uuu... I dunno who the heck you are, but you're certainly no Good Guy! Sol: Give it up, kitten. I got the criminal's bounty all by myself. You will never see the White haired bitch again. Depreciation, I claim. With Tao seriously about to sob her eyes out, Sol simply knocked her out back to her senses. Taokaka: YOU'RE EVIL! Not having any shame to others??? I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL BEAT YOU SILLY LIKE YOU DID WITH GOOD GUY! Tao's confidence was increasing as fast as she was increasingly jabbing the air... Until, Sol Badguy easily broke it with a single sentence. Sol: "Good Guy", as you claim he is, was simply a mere fag. What makes you any better? Taokaka was enraged, or as Sol would put it: Sol: Heh... If that's your idea of comedy, you're not worth fighting. Just when Sol was about to walk away, a voice was heard. Taokaka: Oh crap. Sol simply looked up, as a blue figure was counjuring something... A giant sword... ???: Sword of Kusanagi... ENGAGE! A sword slashed through both Sol, and Tao at the same time. ???: Targets Eliminated... awaiting further instructions. ???2: Oh, that's easy, 13. There is a mysterious figure waiting at Continuum... Hurry up, and kill her at once. 13: Roger. Nu-13 as she was called warped at a high as hell speed. (Later.) (*Cues Blazblue: Alter Memory OST - Eiyuu (Hakumen) Starting until 0:35*) Vatista: Huh... I knew the Hollow Night was dangerous, but... Vatista then looks at the Cauldron. Vatista: ...If only this area is much like- Nu-13 then crashed into Vatista without ant hint whatsoever. (*Cues Blazblue: Alter Memory OST - Konton no Rinne (Nu-13) Starting from 0:56*) Vatista: Who- What are you...? Nu-13: Target Aquired. Standing By... Vatista: (T-target...? Has my kind ultimately become this emotionless...?) Nu-13: Target Stalling. Initiating Combat Program. Vatista: If I can't beat you with words as an Automatic Unit, I'll kill you as you are an abomination! Nu-13: Fight begun... Switching to Kill Mode. FIGHT! (*Cues Blazblue: Alter Memory OST - Eiyuu (Hakumen) Starting from 0:35*) Before Vatista can continue charging her laser, Nu simply altered gravity on the ground as her opponent neared. Vatista: Eat this! Nu was damaged by the energy shot, but she wasn't phased. She began a full frontal assault. Nu started with several swords coming at many directions at Vatista. She then placed a gravity field beneath where Vatista landed on her face. Nu then used a circling blade at Vatista, while that's hitting her, she summoned a barrage of swords from below, hitting her further. Nu-13: Overclocking... She then went into Overdrive Mode, and summoned 3 more blades that each slammed into the Automatic Nerve with sheer force. Throughout this, even as her Overdrive Mode ended, she was analyzing... Nu-13: Fault detected: Target has a 76% Defensive Flaw. Resuming Operation... This easily angered the Automatic Nerve. Vatista: 76%?! Target analyzed to be aggressively untruthful. Nu-13: Target insufficiently playing copycat. Resuming Operation... (*Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Snow Sisters(Vatista's Theme) Starting from 0:26*) Vatista then used a powerful weapon: a giant laser. Nu was blocking for her life, but all that power froze her, enough for the laser to blow her to smithereens. The laser did so much damage, it electrocuted Nu-13. At first she didn't seem to move, and still didn't... Vatista simply walked away not knowing that Nu-13 was still alive, and the consequence behind when she said those words: Nu-13: Total damage 83%. Damage redlining. continued fighting... Almost impossible... Vatista was astounded. She thought her most powerful move was enough to scrap her. Nu simply warp-dashed at Vatista before she could run. Just centimeters towards Vatista, the Prime Field Device used her ultimate... (*Cues BlazBlue Continuum Shift II Opening - Shinsou by Asami Imai Sfarting from 1:01, Ending from 1:42*) Vatista was trapped. She couldn't move or anything. The only constant was a Giant Sword that Killed both Taokaka, and Sol Badguy being conjured. The Automatic Nerve couldn't even determine what the heck Nu-13 was saying. Her only hope was that she survive, so she could finish Nu off. Unfortunately... She couldn't. K.O.! With the Automatic Nerve merely disintegrated, Nu-13 simply went back to the anonymous master simply called... Nu-13: Roger. Nu then warp-dashed back to... Results The Lazer Collection: IMA FIRING MAH-''' '''POW! Boomstick: Sorry. Swords won, Lasers LOST! L! O! S! T!!! GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!! Wiz: I myself am surprised that Laser didn't kill Nu. It was a close one due to Nu-13 and ALL the other Prime Field Devices having the same concept as the original Es-N unit. 83% should shutdown Nu-13, as Lambda-11 couldn't even handle 67%! Lambda-11: Total Damage 67%. Damage Critical. Continued Fighting Impossible... Boomstick: Sorry, fans of lasers, BUT Nu-13 survived Giant Lasers before. Kokonoe's honor! And that laser was worse than Vatista's! Wiz: Despite living for almost 10,000 years approx., Vatista was technically only experienced with ancient chaos regarding the Hollow Night. Boomstick: AND LOOK AT POOR NOEL TRYING TO SHOOT NU WITH NO SUCESS AT ALL, ONLY TO GET LEERED AND LOSE! HA! It's no wonder Noel had to become her own variant of her Original Form, Mu-12, only to lose again! Wiz: If Nu-13 fought Robocop, he will lose. Nu has the Accuracy, Power, and Strength of said opponent, and the fear, combat experience, and armor of the Terminator. Clearly Vatista was too old of tech to even succeed... Boomstick: Plus, unlike ALL BlazBlue characters that have little to no guarrente that the OHKO will connect, but if it does, it's instant kill no matter what, Under Night IN-BIRTH's Infinite Worth EXS' moves on the other hand, have no guarrentee to finish the fight at all! Clearly In-Births are too weak against BlazBlue Fighters! Wiz: But the scariest part of all is that Nu-13 is STILL alive, and will haunt Ragna no matter what until either dies. Boomstick: Can we listen to SHINSOU again? That was FUCKING SWEEEEET!!! Wiz: The winner is... Nu-13. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... A Chimeric beast looms over other Kaiju... A monster that protects... Saving innocents from a possible hell. But, is the beast powerful enough to fight... ???: That thing needs to die. Before it makes others do the same thing. PREVIEW Boomstick: Here's a sneak peak at what's to come... ............ ......... ...... ... ???: what... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Blazblue vs Under Night IN-BIRTH' themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles